


Acquiescere

by PineappleSoda



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleSoda/pseuds/PineappleSoda
Summary: Beverly gets a cut on her wrist and Deanna makes it feel all better.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher & Deanna Troi, Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Acquiescere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on this site and my first Star Trek fanfiction as well. I love these two so much I just wanted to contribute to the amount of stories written about them. I tried my best lol. Thank you for taking the time to read this :)

"Ironic isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a doctor but here you are.. bandaging _**me**_ up."

Deanna laughed gently. "I suppose it is." The red haired woman looked around sick bay, a somber smile etching onto pale skin _. What wou_ _ld I ever do without you?_ The counselor gave a quizzical look but opted into staying silent. Beverly couldn't help but reminisce on the first time she met Counselor Troi. It was an extraordinary experience. Her ethereal beauty has always captivated the doctor - from day one.

Beverly could only assume the attraction was once sided. At times the mere thought of this unrequited love left Beverly a sodden mess. Other times,not so much. She didn't believe herself to be courageous enough to reveal such intimate details. The value of their friendship was too high to be ruined with such nonsense she argued. 

Looking down at the woman before her,she knew she made the right choice of befriending the latter.

"How did you even get hurt?"

Deanna could discern the reluctancy to answer. "You don't have to answer that."

  
  


To Beverly, it felt slightly strange being on the receiving end of such care. Most times she was the one doing this sort of exchange. _But change is good. Change..is nice._

Carefully Troi tended to her best friend's affliction, fastening the last of the bandage. Kisses rained upon the affected area - much how a mother would do to her small child. Such tenderness was a luxury rarely afforded to Beverly.

"Are you okay?" And Beverly nodded, lying. The Doctor was unsure if she meant in regards of her wound or hinting at something much more ominous. Deanna knew the woman was lying and Beverly was well aware of this. The ever growing silence shifted into something more sinister and heinous. The uncomfortable atmosphere was suffocating.

A hand reached for ember skin, the cool touch soothing burning cheeks. "Bev, please try to be more careful in the future. For my sake."

The latter swallowed hard and nodded again. Respectfully so they were both equals in their own right...so...why did Beverly feel so weak and inadequate?

"I...will try. For you." Deanna could hardly contain the huge grin that flashed over her pearly whites. The two enveloped with Deanna resting in the crook of the older woman's neck. She inhaled deeply, soon drunk off the woman's intoxicating scent. "Thank you Beverly." "No..Thank _you_.

The two unraveled soon after with Deanna bidding a farewell. Something about being needed on the bridge. The auburn haired woman quickly found herself desperately yearning for her friend's warm embrace. Wistfully,she watched as dark, soft tresses soon disappeared beyond the door,leaving Beverly alone to sulk in her thoughts once more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
